


Medic's Honor

by Camfield



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Medic's honor<br/>Universe: Prime<br/>Rating: R<br/>Characters: Ratchet/Starscream, Bulkhead<br/>Warnings: No warnings, I don't own anything.</p><p>Honestly, you can’t give me this pairing and expect me NOT to write from that line.  Srsly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic's Honor

“It hurts right here, Doctor.”

Ratchet’s fingers curled into fists before he could stop himself. With a glare he dropped to the forest floor and flicked his hand to indicate where he wanted the flyer.

The fix was simple enough, a shot through the leg plating and cables, but the Energon required to replace what Starscream had lost was almost painful to let go of. Especially…

“Open your chest plates.”

Starscream’s lip curled into a snarl but his chest plating cracked open, revealing his Energon pump and spark casing.

“Do be gentle with me; I’m not at all well.”

His arm raised to press against his forehelm, optics tracking each movement Ratchet made with frightful intensity.

Ratchet snorted and straddled the seeker’s legs, opening his own chest plating and grabbing the main Energon line. Before Starscream could say anything he’d disconnected them from their respective pumps and spliced them together in a crude if efficient manner. One of Ratchet’s hands clamped down on Starscream’s shoulder to keep him from moving, the other holding the spliced line gently as his pump pushed precious Energon from himself into the flyer.

The metal of Starscream’s shoulder was hot, the air around them beginning to distort, and Ratchet noticed the flickers of arousal that licked through the other’s EM field despite his obvious efforts to control it. The flyer’s spark was engorged with excess energy and getting bigger even as the ambulance watched.

“How are you getting off on this? I have an Energon line spliced into your chest, something that is uncomfortable at best. What the frag is your problem!”

Starscream sneered, optics bright and spark twice the size it would normally be.

“Perhaps, Doctor, I simply find your bedside manner to be… irresistible.”

With that he used one hand to force the medic’s mouth down onto his own, ignoring the sound of Bulkhead’s hand transforming to his wrecking ball. Ratchet waved him down, did Bulkhead honestly believe he was in danger here?

Probably. 

With a firm hand he reached in and dragged a fingertip over the crystal spark casing, prompting a moan from the body it powered. Ratchet let Starscream kiss him, and ran his fingers up and down the facets of the crystal, smoothing the lines, delineating the angles with deft touches until the flyer tightened up against him. Hands holding his shoulders tight, mouth still pressing, glossa still exploring.

Ratchet disconnected their Energon lines, snapping his own back into his pump before repairing the damage to Starscream’s.

The Seeker looked at him lazily, glossa still peeking out from between wet lips, and growled low. Low enough that the ground beneath them both vibrated from the sound.

“I do hope you realize what you’ve gotten yourself into. A Seeker doesn’t do one night stands, medic.”

Ratchet had closed them both up and stood beside Bulkhead, calmly rearranging the meager supplies they’d brought with them. He looked up and met Starscream’s gaze optic to optic, his own flashing with unresolved arousal.

“Then perhaps I’ve just given you something to fight for, haven’t I.”

A moment later and he and Bulkhead were walking back through the groundbridge, Ratchet throwing a single, hungry look to the Seeker still sitting on the ground.

“Better decide soon Screamer, I won’t wait forever.”

Starscream’s claws fisted by his sides, digging furrows in the dirt as his spark lurched in its casing, watching the Autobot medic as he walked away.


End file.
